


First Christmas

by vamptramp0348



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Some Spacedogs holiday fluff about Nigel and Adam's first holiday together





	First Christmas

"Adam what are you doing up?  It's three o'clock in the morning baby" Nigel asked leaning in the doorway of their bedroom, Adam was on the floor in front of the Christmas tree shaking some of the boxes.  It was their first holiday spent together as Adam had celebrated Thanksgiving with Harlan and Nigel begged it off because he didn't care much for American holidays.

Adam put the medium sized, blue shiny foil wrapped box with snowflakes printed on it and a blue bow on it back down "I was trying to see if I could guess what you got me.  I think I know what the big one is" he said excitedly running his hand over the meticulous wrapping.

"Oh do you now?" Nigel said with a smirk, he loved seeing the wonder and joy in Adam's eyes especially once Adam came home from work to see all the gifts Nigel had put under the tree for him.  Nigel never really celebrated Christmas, there weren't too many happy memories from past holidays but putting a smile on Adam's face was possibly one of the best gifts he had ever received.

"It's a telescope" Adam declared confidently "I'm..I'm very positive of it, you got me telescope.  You remembered I was looking at them online because mine broke because I got mad and you felt bad about that..."

"Come on baby it's cold and lonely in the bed without you.  We don't have to talk about that ever again, I already told you that" Nigel swooped in to distract Adam before the bad memory could resurface and bum him out.  He reached his hand out for Adam to take he looked up at Nigel with a glint of tears in his eyes "I'm hard to love aren't I?"

Hearing those six words come out of someone as sweet as Adam's mouth, nearly broke Nigel's heart in two.  Out of the two of them Nigel knew he was the hardest to love, Adam had a good reason for being the way he was but Nigel was just an asshole with a violent temper, possessiveness and a foul mouth who acted first an asked questions later.  "Hey, don't you ever say that again.  You are not hard to love, you are the most fucking amazing human on this fucked up planet"

"Wh..why do you love me so much Nigel?  How?"

Nigel sat down beside Adam and put his arm around him pulling him into lean against Nigel's bare chest, he kissed Adam's temple "You are the rarest gift I've ever gotten.  The way you see the world, the way you see me - no one has ever looked me that way.  Everyone thinks you don't understand things but that's only because you don't understand it the way others do.  Loving you is like breathing to me Adam, it comes naturally and if it were to end or be cut off from me surely I would die"

Adam just laid forward resting his head under Nigel's chin "Thank you" he whispered.  "No baby, thank you.  I never have enjoyed Christmas but you have made me see what I was missing"

"But I haven't gotten you anything because you won't tell me what you want, I want you to have some things to open on Christmas"

Nigel squeezed his arms around Adam tighter "I've got all I need right here in my arms.  But maybe you could get naked put on a Santa hat and put a bow around your cock"

Adam burst into laughter he looked at Nigel to see if he were laughing he wasn't at first but then cracked a smile "You aren't serious are you?"

He cupped Adam's cheeks and pressed his lips passionately against Adam's.  Nigel moved his hands to Adam's neck then down his shoulders leading them towards the bottom of his t-shirt but Adam stopped him from taking it off, then he broke their kiss and with a smile he said, "Well, if I'm to be your gift you can't unwrap me until Christmas."


End file.
